1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a straddle-mount electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in personal computers and other electronic equipments for connecting printed circuit boards to other electronic devices. One type of electrical connector, so-called straddle-mount electrical connector, is usually mounted to a printed circuit board by two rows of tail portions of electrical terminals thereof straddling an edge of the printed circuit board. An original distance between two rows of the tail portions of the terminals is usually smaller than a thickness of the edge of the printed circuit board. In applications, the edge of the printed circuit board is inserted into between the tail portions of the terminals to be clamped by the tail portions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,839, 5,383,095 and 6,231,355 each disclose such a connector. However, since the original distance between the tail portions of the terminals is smaller than the thickness of the edge of the printed circuit board, when the edge of the printed circuit board is to be inserted into between the tail portions, a force both to overcome an inward pressure of the tail portions and to overcome a rearward friction between the tail portions and the edge is needed, which is relatively large and undersirable. In addition, the tail portions of the terminals are apt to be inadvertently deflect from their original positions by improperly operating before mounting to the printed circuit board, thereby adversely affecting the electrical connection between the terminals and contacting pads of the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a straddle-mount electrical connector which reduces an insertion force of an edge of a printed circuit board into between terminals thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a straddle-mount electrical connector which accurately positions tail portions of terminals thereof before mounting to a printed circuit board.
To achieve the above objects, a straddle-mount electrical connector in accordance with the present invention for being straddle-mounted to a printed circuit board having two rows of contacting pads on opposite faces thereof comprises a housing having a mounting face, a plurality of terminals retained to the housing and comprising two rows of tail portions extending beyond the mounting face and a mounting portion extending from each tail portion, and a guide block comprising a base clamped between the two rows of the mounting portions of the terminals and defining two opposite faces and a plurality of grooves in the two opposite faces. The grooves receive the mounting portions of the terminals extending therethrough, respectively. A distance between the two rows of the contacting pads of the printed circuit board is larger than an original distance between the two rows of the mounting portions of the terminals but smaller than a distance between the grooves in the two opposite faces of the block.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.